


Hard Reset

by Twilight_Shadow129



Category: Undertale (Video Game), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Bakugou Katsuki Swears A Lot, Chara (Undertale) Has Issues, Character Study, Depersonalization, Dissociation, Gen, Ghost Chara (Undertale), Implied/Referenced Character Death, Midoriya Izuku Has One for All Quirk, Midoriya Izuku Has a "Quirk", Midoriya Izuku Needs A Hug, Midoriya Izuku is a Good Friend, Midoriya Izuku is a Ray of Sunshine, Narrator Chara (Undertale), Nonbinary Chara (Undertale), Serious Issues
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:53:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23893375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twilight_Shadow129/pseuds/Twilight_Shadow129
Summary: It shouldn’t have gone this way.It shouldn’t have happened.But it did, and I can’t change it anymore.No more safety net.No more RESETING.... Let’s see if this time will be different.
Relationships: Chara & Midoriya Izuku, Midoriya Izuku & Yagi Toshinori | All Might
Comments: 17
Kudos: 162





	1. Erase?

**Author's Note:**

> This is an idea I’ve had in mind for a while now, a sort of Character Study regarding Chara and how I see their character.
> 
> I’m also have troubles in writing the next chapter of What it Means to be a Hero, so I hope this can tide you over!
> 
> Unsure how to tag this, so suggestions welcome!
> 
> Enjoy =)

* * *

**Swoosh**

  
**Thunk!**

  
**Crack**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Thud**

• . . .

  
• You crumble to the ground. 

  
• You try to move. . . You cannot move.

  
• You try to scream. . . You have no voice.

  
• You try to **FLEE**. . . You cannot see.

  
• You try to **FIGHT**. . . You don’t have a weapon.

• You try to **ACT**. . . You had your chance.

• **& #$&@** walks towards you.

  
• You try to run

  
**Thunk**

  
**_CRACK!_**

  
• But you can’t feel your legs.

• You try to defend yourself.

  
**Thunk**

  
_**CRACK!** _

  
• But you can’t feel your arms.

  
• You try to beg for **MERCY**.

  
**Thunk**

  
**...**

  
• **@ &$#&** looms over y

  
• **& $#@$** pulls ba

  
• **@ &$#&** strikes

  
**_C ~ RACK!_**

**_SNAP!_ **

  
• . . . _Finally."_

  
**#$ &@#** steps back- **I** step back from you, breathing heavily despite not having the need. 

**& #$@#**\- 

Cha-

I-

  
ARRRRRGH!

**Tink tink**. The knife clatters to the ground, caked in a dusty red paste, discarded. They- I stumble backwards, clutching the front of my sweater heaving empty air into nonexistent lungs. They curl in on themselves, the only sound being their struggling gasps. Their stomach twist and turned- _which didn’t make sense_ \- they felt- _can’t feel_

  
They...

  
I... I don’t have to narrate _anything_ for **you** anymore. 

  
  
_Silence_.

  
  
I feel cold, which made sense. I had no heartbeat, which made sense... but something pulsed against my chest.

  
I uncurled myself, slowly pulling my arms away from my body. On hand was open and empty, the other was closed tight with a soft red light peaking out through the gaps. Careful, they opened their hand and on it was a small red heart. 

  
A soul.

  
**Your** soul. 

  
Tired red eyes looked over the heart, a finger tracing over the cracks on its surface as it was as fragile as fine glass. The cracks a result of being too careless in their attacks but how could I not pass up that _opportunity_ -

  
Sigh.

  
The soul was bigger than any other and seemed to pulse like a heartbeat. It felt empty yet full at the same time; tingling with static. It’s red determined glow was brighter than most but even it’s glow couldn’t make a dent in the suffocating void. Every now and again it would flicker and distort, but other than that it was unnaturally still. Alive yet dead. Something not meant to exist in this world. Never meant to.

  
I don’t know how long I sat there, just staring into the only other scrap of color that mattered. A part of me wanted to just crush the thing, shatter it into little itty bitty pieces and stomp those pieces into dust — until nothing of it was left. But, as satisfying as that would be, it wouldn’t solve anything. Besides, who knows what would happen if I did that. No one knew. 

  
...

  
Heh...

  
Heheh...

  
Hahaha

  
Hahahahaha!

  
I couldn’t help but laugh, the weight on my back felt lighter, the feeling in my gut not so bad anymore. I couldn’t help but fill the endless empty void with empty hollow laughter that in my mind still held joy in it. Joy. Happiness. Real happiness. Or as close to it as I’ll ever get.

  
  
After so long. After all this time, it’s over! The Genocide, the pain, the false promises- all of it! Over!

  
**You** can’t do _anything_ anymore! **You** can’t _hurt_ anyone anymore! **You** have no _power_ here anymore! 

  
**I** have this power now! I have **your** soul! I... I stopped **you**.

  
I... I finally stopped **you**. 

  
No more pain.

  
No more watching you dust everyone I ever cared about. 

  
No more **LOVE**.

  
Everyone is safe. No one has to die. They can finally have the happy ending **you** kept ripping from them. 

  
Heh...

  
...

  
I... I should feel happy... but why do I still... feel this _hollowness_. 

  
... Right. Everyone... everyone is still dead. They... Their still gone.

B-But it’s fine! I can just bring them back!

  
_Ch ~ ing!_

  
**[SAVE] [LOAD] [RESET]**

  
I stand up — when did I get on the ground anyway? — and step towards the options. **Your** soul gripped tightly in my hand. The floating buttons shone like bright beacon in the darkest night. Yet I brushed them away, gripping the cursed soul tighter.

I don’t need those. After everything they’ve been through, they don’t need to have memories of **your** doing. 

  
  
**[HARD RESET]**

  
  
What they need- No, what they deserve is a clean slate. A complete wipe of _everything_. 

  
I’ll set it all back to zero.

  
Before Frisk fell.

  
Before the children fell.

  
Before I ever even thought of that stupid plan.

  
Before monsters ever were sealed under this damned mountain.

  
Before- Before- I can change everything. I can _fix_ everything!

  
I have the power!

  
I have it!

  
I...

  
I-I...

  
My hand hovers mere millimeters off the button, it’s shaking; why am I shaking. W-Why can’t I do this! Why can’t I press a stupid button!

  
Why...

  
Why whenever I let **you** reset after a Genocide run did the skeleton and flower always remember what you did, but never tried stopping **you**? Why did Frisk's soul always come back to **you** , but didn’t at the same time? Why did all that LOVE never affect **you**? Why...

  
I stare at the option.

  
... How many times did **you** press this same button...? How many timelines did **you** wipe, make them forget? Make... Make _me_ forget.

  
How many times have we done this.

  
Ten times? A hundred times? _A thousand_?

  
This... couldn’t be the first... could it.

  
... 

  
Is this it? Is this all this is!? No matter what they do- No matter what I do, are we just doomed to be stuck in this horrible cycle!? False promises, death and broken dreams; a cycle of nothing but pain!? Is this really our fate?! Is life really this cruel?!

Are we... Are we nothing but **your** _playthings_?

  
  
_**Crack!**_

  
  
I loosen the grip on the soul, holding it up to my face. Cracks spiderweb across its glassy smooth surface; a few surface pieces chip off and turn to dust before they could even hit the floor. It’s glow flickered, but I could still feel the power pulsing from it despite its appearance. 

  
... Determined.

  
What use is Determination... if I can’t even use it to save the ones I love?

  
What use is it... if I can’t do anything to change this fate.

  
I can’t LOAD anything. I can’t RESET anything either.

  
Every option just leads to the same outcome.

  
...

I... It might be selfish, but... there is that one.

  
  
_Blip_

  
**You** never even wanted to look at that option, so, it must work... right?

  
_Ch_ ~ ing!

  
I look up, staring at the sole option. It’s glow muted but lighting up everything.   
  


If... if I can’t save everyone from **you** and give them their happy ending...

  
  
**[ERASE]**

  
Then maybe... I can give them **peace** instead.

  
I held up my hand; it isn’t shaking anymore. 

  
I should be scared, but I’m not.

  
After all...

  
_**Ding ~** _

  
**I fell for a reason.**


	2. Rebooting . . .

—————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

  
> _

> (Player) detected

> Starting World { UNDRTL.exe } . . . 

> ERR0R! World { UNDRTL.exe } could not found

  
> (Player) detected

  
> Searching available Worlds ; Please wait a moment . . .

> . . . 

> ERR0R! Anomaly detected. Search halted. Continue Search?

  
> Are you sure you wish to Continue? Continuing now may result in search parameters becoming inaccurate. Continue anyway?

  
> Searching available Worlds ; Please wait a moment . . .

> . . .

> Search Complete. Here is a list of available Worlds ( ... )

  
> World { BNHA.mov } Selected

> WARNING! World selected is not fully compatible with assigned Player Type. Proceed anyway?

  
> Starting World { BNHA.mov } . . .

> Locating PC . . .

> PC located 

> Loading selected World

> **Welcome, (P̰͆̎̿̾̄l͚̬̞̬̟̊̚ă̔͆͊͗y̶͇̙̩͚͙ḙ̫̠̠̗͚̠ͮ́̓ͦ̍͆̅̀r͚̭̦̤͈̥̈́̊͗̊͌̀) , to your hero academia.**

  
  


—————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————


	3. Welcome P̸͈̰͚̖̩̮͔̭̫͙̺̱͇͇̱̥͕̒ͩ̏͋͋̒ͨ̽̚̕ḽ̡̬̘̬̥͕̼͋̊ͮͣͩ̓ͧ͢ǎ̷̲͙͍̳̙̺ͦ̇͐̓͜y̅ͮͥͪͭͩͪͪ́̍͋͐́͜͏̸͔͙͚͚͙͕͉̙̗ẻ̐̒͗ͦ͂̇̈̌͋̉͊ͦͮ͂ͤ̚͜͡҉̡̦͇͚͍̺̤̜̦̥̞̪̖̺͜ȓ̷̢̧̡̛̼̹͚̞͍̙̞̜͙͙̻̻̼̫͖̰̘͉̈́ͣ̂͐ͨͬ͐̏ͧ͊̅

* * *

  
This... void felt different. It was dark, empty like the one I knew all too well, but different all the same. 

  
The one I knew was cold, bone chilling cold; so cold that the blood in my veins would’ve frozen in a single second — if I had any. It was always buzzing with with this static that just fell under the decibels of a whisper, one where you could only hear it when you tried and when you did it drove you insane. You could never stand still as you were always falling, falling, falling — you could touch the floor but it was never even there in the first place. It was a place where you were always alone — unless you dragged another unfortunate soul in there with you — but in the corner of eye you swear you could glimpse creatures twisting and writhing. Figures you could never quite see but the mere thought of what they could be sent your brain into lock down and in the throughs of madness.

  
...

  
This void wasn’t like that.

  
It was neither cold nor hot, not even a strange lukewarm. It was the absence of any temperature; that alone was a surreal thought. It was also silent, deathly so, but it wasn’t silence as the result of lack of noise; it was more as if the mere concept of hearing never existed. You weren’t falling deeper into its depths constantly, instead you were almost floating; suspended by an unknown force. This void was truly empty, true to its name. You were alone, nothing existed — not even you. 

  
Is... Is this what death was like? 

  
It was so different than anyone had ever describe.

  
No land of paradise. No endless torture. No anything.

  
It was... oddly peaceful.

  
Acceptance. Content to float in an ever flowing sea of nothingness. Existing and not existing all at once. 

  
No pain.

  
No hurt.

No danger.

  
Just... nothing.

  
  
Peace.

  
  


  
Colors danced faintly, then brightly against my vision. Splotches and blotches of reds and pinks contrasting and blending into the darkness. When I opened my eyes, the bright light forced them shut again. Were they open, were they close? It was so hard to tell in the void where everything was simply a darkness. 

  
Wait... light?

  
Slowly I peered through squinted lids, the very action a hard task to do. It felt as if it was the first time I’ve ever opened my eyes, they felt heavy in my head. The longer I stared at the light, it shifted from blindingly bright to a sort of yellowish bright. It felt warm against my bare skin, unconsciously making me relaxing into the ground below me. It was soft, my tired body sinking into its soothing embrace. My head was filled with cotton making it hard to think. The sound of birdsong and chimes echoing faintly as if from far away.

  
It felt as if I was asleep for a very long time.

  
Warm light... 

  
Soft earth...

  
Song...

  
It was relaxing, peaceful. I liked it. It was just like when I first woke up on the flower bed-

  
  
The flower bed.

  
  
My chest hitched, body going stock still. 

  
  
Waking up on a bed of golden flowers.

  
Kind voices and butterscotch pie.

  
Bad puns and cold snow.

  
The chimes of gentle bubbling of a waterfall.

  
A dusty old lab beneath the earth.

  
The smell of tea and _burnt flowers._

  
  
N-No...

  
  
**The cries of a broken mother.**

  
  
No...

  
  
**A red scarf lying in the snow.**

  
  
No-

  
  
**The battle cry of a hundred hearts.**

  
  
No no no no-

  
**  
A resigned fate.**

  
  
I-It can’t-

  
  
**A child crying out one last time-**

  
NO!

  
T-This can’t be! This sh-shouldn’t be happening! I-I did something different! I stopped them! I know I did!

  
I know I did!

  
I did.

  
I did.

  
I did I did I did I did

  
I CHANGED THINGS!

  
I changed things.

  
I... I-I don’t want to go back.

  
I don’t want to repeat this.

  
I don’t want to do this again.

  
I don’t.

  
Don’t make me.

  
I don’t want to-

  
  
**THUD!**

  
  
Static tingled across my body where it hit the floor, the... blue carpeted... floor... Not...

  
Slowly, ~~I~~ They pushed themselves up; eyes darting at the world around them.

  
The superimposed image of golden flowers faded away to worn carpet. The ceiling was closed, a single light in its center. The bright light enveloping the room was coming from a window, not a steep unclimbable hole. The birdsong was louder, more present and fleeting. 

  
Wha... a... A bedroom?

  
They slowly stood on shaky legs, fully taking in their surroundings. The room they were in was small, yet it felt even smaller with the amount of _stuff_ that was in it. A bed, desk and bookshelf took up majority of the floor. The walls on the other hand were covered with posters filled with bright colors and comic text. Further examination shows that majority of them show the same blonde haired smiling man in various costumes and poses. His smile seems... strained.

  
They stay rooted to the spot, staring blankly at a certain piece of wall decor before slowly moving to the next. This blonde guy was... everywhere. 

  
_Creepy_.

  
They raise their hands to their face before suddenly clapping them against their cheeks. They- I shake my head, trying to reel my thoughts back in. 

  
Think. Rationally.

  
I’m- They- Your in a bedroom, one you don’t recognize, covered wall to wall with posters of the same guy. Serial killer? Wait no they look too commercial, fan boy? Getting lab flashbacks here- Focus!

  
This... this isn’t the underground. This isn’t the flower bed. This isn’t... your not...

  
...

  
You woke up in a different location. Something changed.

  
I changed something. 

  
I’m... on the Surface.

  
I pressed a hand against the glass, starring down at the sprawling city below; filled with roads, trees and... humans.

  
...

  
Why?

  
I erased everything didn’t I? Why did I wake here? Why am I here? Why... why did _I wake up?_

  
Where... even am I?

I stared out the window for a long time, watching the sun climb lower in the sky until it became and blazing orange beyond the buildings. Occasionally the sound of car horns would break up soothing sound of wind and birdsong. Other than that, it was a peaceful looking city; a peaceful, unrecognizable city.

Not much of a indication there, I have been dead a long time. 

  
In the background the sound of a door opening and closing along with the sounds of pots and pan went unnoticed to the child... until the smell of food wafted into the room. They turned around, frowning and walked towards the door to the bedroom. Hesitant, they pressed an ear to the surface and listened carefully.

  
Muffled, dragged steps across wooden(?) floors. Soft voices that didn’t quite register. The miscellaneous sounds of a kitchen at work running in the background. Two sets of footsteps.

  
Am... Am I in a house? Wait, that’s stupid, I’m in a bed room of course I’m in a house; that just makes sense. A human’s house. Who’s house am I even in-

  
The door flung open, cause the child to backpedal and fall back flat. They groaned, rubbing their head, looking at who just enter with narrowed eyes.

  
It was a human boy who, frankly, looked dead on his feet. The most standout part of them was his dark green hair — dyed maybe? The human boy trudged towards the desk, dropping the bright yellow backpack in the chair before rummaging around inside it. His movements were slow and jarring, as if tired and sore. He placed a few things on the desk before turning around to head back out the room.

  
... He didn’t make it too far. 

  
After waiting a moment, the child stood up and glided towards the human. They looked down at him half collapsed on the bed, safely unconscious. Up close they could see the freckles speckling his cheeks and the absurd(brilliant) writing on his shirt. 

  
Guy looks like he ran a marathon... at least he managed to take off his shoes. 

  
Guessing... this is his room. 

  
... Slightly less creepy now.

  
  
_"Izuku?"_

  
  
They jolted, whipping around to face the source of the sudden voice. 

  
In the door way, holding open the door was a plump looking human lady with long green hair and big worried eyes. Her face held concern, but the worry melted into gentle amusement when her eyes gazed over the sleeping boy's form.

  
"Oh Izuku..."

  
She quietly walked over the bed and moved the sleeping body into the bed fully, leaving the child to looked between the two and noticing the similarities. They felt a twinge in their chest when the human woman leaned down and pressed a kiss against the boys forehead before smiling softly and exiting the room without a noise.

  
...

The room was bathed in dim orange light as the child glided towards the desk, silent. It was covered with pens cups, book, notebooks and papers; the dim lighting making the words difficult to read. Looks like... school stuff... hm? They picked up a thick packet of paper, holding them closer to the window.

  
  
**Aim to Pass! American Dream Plan!**

  
  
sat at the top of the page, in big bold letters. They could almost imagine the Stars and Stripes bursting out of it. The held back a snort at the image, looking through the packet. It was... odd to say the least. It had a list of exercises, diet plan, schedule, timetable... even bathroom breaks were blocked out. What even is this for? 

They put the packet back on the desk with a sigh. 

  
Why am I still here?

  
Where... even is "here"?

  
They look at the sleeping form of the boy in the room; the beam of dying sunlight hitting his face not bothering him in the slightest. Something in the child’s chest pinched and twisted, in an odd but not uncomfortable way.

  
"... _Greetings_."

  
  
**"Guess your Izuku, Huh?"**


	4. CHECK

* * *

  
  


  
When I pressed that button, I didn’t expect to wake up again. I didn’t wish to wake up either, but when did the universe ever listen to my wishes anyway. 

  
It... could be worse, I suppose.

  
I could still be underground. I could still be stuck in that cycle with y- **them**. I could be in a plethora of worse places and situations.

  
... _Plethora._

  
Totally used that correctly.

  
_Yes_.

  
My mouth twitched upwards, a memory blipping in my head for a moment.

  
Currently I was sitting criss-cross applesauce on a worn couch that sat in the middle of the living room. It was a small place, understandable considering this was an apartment and not a house, with only two bedroom and a single bathroom between its two occupants. At least... I think it’s two? The pictures on the walls only really have two people common among them. 

  
... now that I think about it, when was the last time I’ve ever even _seen_ a toilet?

  
Such serious questions, definitely not trying to distract myself from the fact I currently have my shoes on the couch. No sirree! I mean, it’s not like it’s my fault. 

  
I don’t even know if I can take off my shoes; even if I wanted too.

...

  
If I had blood, I’d probably be looking like a tomato right now. But only because I have manners! Unlike some people.

  
...

  
I let out what sounded like a cross between a sigh and a groan as I fall back into the couch cushions; throwing my arms over my head. My mind was all jumbled up and I hated it. All of this was all so confusing and felt like every time I try to make a connection more question just pop up! It's barely been a day here and I’m still grasping at straws. It’s... It’s... Nothing... makes any sense.

  
The answers feels like it’s right in front of me but at the same time not. 

  
... I don’t like this puzzle.

  
I tilt my head back, trying to find the magic coolness that hides behind the cushions but was forever out of reach. Because of course. 

  
I huffed, pulling my knees my chest, not pouting in the slightest. 

  
While it would be fun to just burry myself in a mountain of pillows and cushions and — I don’t know — just _ignore_ all my problems, that isn’t really an option with the pounding in my head. I want answers. I need answers. 

  
I scoot myself off the couch, landing on the floor with a soundless thud, and half-glide, half-walk towards the kitchen area. The kitchen was small yet cozy, filled with the sounds of cooks at work and the low buzzing of a radio. It smelled like cooked meat and spices. Bustling around the kitchen were the two humans that lived here, talking animatedly with one another and they move around preparing a meal.

  
Might as well familiarize myself with the occupants; see if I can gain anything from it. 

  
Tuning out their conversation — they were talking something about school and work, _bo-ring!_ — I walked up to the the green haired woman. She was busy at the stove sautéing some vegetables in weird looking pan. An apron was tied around her waiting and her long forest green hair was tied in a bun about her head. She looked at ease as she cooked and bantered with the other human in the room; though she had a slight tremor in her hands, a hint of worry in her voice.

  
I edge a little closer and CHECK the woman. 

  
I mean, it’s not like she looks dangerous; the opposite actually. You just can never be too careful-

  
The text box that popped up was glitchy and spazzing; after images flicker in and out of existence. The text was was a garbled mess, just strings of jumbled symbols in mismatched font. It was letting over a light tittering noise, like you when you accidentally nudge a game cartridge out of the system and the games crashes. 

  
I frowned, a little unnerved and annoyed, waving away and closing the text box. 

  
That’s not supposed to happen. 

  
I look up from my hands, forgoing staring at them as if they caused the glitch, and instead look over at the human boy on the other side of kitchen chopping... something. He looked really focused on his task.

  
Maybe... it was a one time thing?

  
I reached out and CHECK the boy — the weird feeling in my chest seeming to pop like a bubble at the action.

The text box was completely normal, display text without any fuss and providing the intended information.

  
But...

  
What I got... was unexpected.

  
  
**Izuku Midoriya**   
**Lv 1**   
**HP 25/25**   
**ATK 5 | DEF 5**   
**Quirkless**

**¥ 0**

**[Inventory]**   
**[Stats]**   
~~[Cell]~~

**• Thinking about tomorrows science exam**

  
  
And the implications _not_ appreciated.

  
Not in the slightest.

  
This- This was way too much for a CHECK, those were menus. _Menu Options._

  
I stare at the floating menus in shock. A simple CHECK shouldn’t bring this up. A name, HP, ATK, DEF, some info blurb — not this! This was someone’s personal menu, no one else should be able see this. I shouldn’t be able to access let alone see this! It’s almost like when-

  
When...

  
My hands curl into fists at my sides, cursing my luck.

  
Of course. Of course the universe hates me like this. Of _fricken_ course. 

  
I could’ve screamed, kicked, shouted — done anything! But instead a cold feeling of denial and realization settled on my shoulders. It was heavy and twisted in my throat.

  
Just... of course.

  
  
The child stood in a corner of the room watching the two humans enjoying their food and telling stories over the kitchen table. They were both smiling and laughing, talking back and forth like everything was okay; like there was nothing wrong. Joyfully oblivious within their bubble of cozy calm and mundanity. 

  
Oblivious — like there wasn't an unseen figure watching everything they did. 

  
...

  
_Ding~_

  
**Inko Midoriya**   
**HP 35/35**   
**ATK 5 | DEF 5**   
**Minor Telekinesis**

**• A loving mother.**

  
  
... A loving mother.

  
They knew they could’ve been in a worse situation.

  
They should be glad of that.

  
They could’ve been with **_them_**. 

  
They should be happy with that.

  
But that doesn’t change the fact their still **Stuck**. 


	5. Tether

* * *

Residing in the Midoriya residence wasn’t too bad. 

  
Most days I have free reign of the place as the apartments two occupants leave for majority of the day most days. The human woman for what I presume is work and the- **he** heads off to school. Wherever that is.

  
The knowledge weighed heavily on their head, the mere thought leaving a bitter taste on their tongue. 

  
I shake my head.

  
Could be worse. Remember, it could be worse.

  
Besides it’s not like what happened before was F-... Frisk's fault, so it could be that **he’s** like them too?

  
Right?

... Better not get my hopes up, just in case it’s like **them** all over again.   
  


A shame if that’s so, Inko seems like a really nice woman; for a human at least. She wouldn’t know. It wouldn’t be her fault just like it... wasn’t...

  
Ugh.

  
I rubbed my eyes with my sleeve before jumping off the kitchen counter; deciding to explore the apparent. For the tenth time. _Because there was literally nothing to do._

  
The Midoriya apparent wasn’t that big and I’ve pretty much mapped the entire place by now — from the front door to the dust bunnies in the corners of the closet. I could probably move around this place with my eyes closed; backwards. None of the books on the shelves held any interesting titles or were just school books. (Yeah, no). I’d figured there’d be a board game or two stashed away somewhere, maybe a deck of cards, but I couldn't find anything!

  
I mean, I didn’t check the sock drawers; but like, who would even do that? That’s just... scandalous.

  
Did find a few loose coins lying around though, so not all that bad.

  
Soon I was sprawled out on the couch, upside down, and it wasn’t even noon. 

  
I was bored out of my mind, debating whether or not it would be worth it to try and lure a bird into the apartment, when a thought hit me with the suddenness of a steamroller. 

  
Was... How close is **his** school?

  
Normally whenever **they** \- _Frisk_ would walk too far without me I would inevitably be dragged along. It was annoying at times, but thankfully we had enough distance that it made it easy to solve certain puzzles. Most of the time though, it was much less hassle to just hang around them. But here I was, on a couch with **him** glob knows where.

  
My hand found itself over my chest. I couldn’t feel even a twinge of the usual tightness whenever the tether between our souls was pulled taut. No unbearable suffocation, no churning and twisting feeling, nothing. 

  
It was part relieving, part fascinating, part scary.

  
It filled me with **unease**.

  
...

  
M-Maybe I should try and find him. Just, Just to try and get a lay of the land beyond that door of course. Nothing more, nothing less.

  
The front door loomed over them.

  
_Nothing more._

  
They stepped forward.

  
_Nothing less._

  
  
The streets of wherever I was were surprisingly empty of humans. Sure, occasionally a couple cars would fly down the road or people would walk past on the sidewalk, but beyond that it was pretty empty. It was an odd sense of emptiness, like there was nothing but it wasn’t because there was danger or the area was desolate. It felt weird, but a good kind of weird? Wonder what you’d call that?

The sky was blue, the birds were singing, faint sounds of children playing on the wind. Everything was calm. To anyone else it would’ve felt right but...

  
Well, guess there’s some perks to be incorporeal after all. 

  
Especially when it allowed you to pet all the cute dogs that were currently on walks AND laugh at the expression the humans made when their precious creature yipped and barked happily at _thin air._

  
After petting yet another good boy I continued walking. I didn’t really have any direction in mind, just going wherever I could; mentally mapping the routes in my mind for later. After a while I just started walking in random directions, going wherever looked interesting — whether it be down the street, through an alley or cutting across someone’s front porch. 

  
_~~Maybe a part of me was looking out for the familiar feeling.~~_

  
Eventually the buildings started to thin out and soon I was walking down the streets of a neighborhood looking area. The place had big houses with most having high walls and rodded gates, meticulously cared for green lawns and flora. It looked like a rich person area. I could feel my face scrunch up against my will — rich humans were the worse after all. 

  
Humans aside, I did start thinking back to my route. I had no idea where exactly I was, just a general layout of the area; and there was no doubt that this place was bigger than the entire Undergound twice over. I also had no clue where **his** schoolhouse was; or where any schoolhouse was. Sure I passed by a few parks and fenced off lots but nothing that really struck me as a School kind of areas. Besides, it not like I could ask for help or directions anyway. 

  
I sighed, about ready to search through the night for this mystery place when I felt **it**. 

  
The thug.

  
The familiar tautness of a bowstring that made me want to breath. 

  
But ... it was _different_.

  
It churned and pulled at my core like usual but this time it felt... wrong. It made me feel uneasy thinking about it, my throat consisted and my mouth was as dry as sand. The more I walked, the more each step felt heavier as if I was chained down by heavy weights. It made me want to claw the feeling straight out my chest.

  
And then it hit me.

  
The overwhelming dread that sent me tripping to ground, the coarse sidewalk cushioning the falls as well as it could. 

  
The child’s entire body trembled as they tried and failed to get back up. They gasped as if out of breath, as if the air was sucked straight if of their lungs. A bone chilling feeling washed over them, digging into their back like fishhooks, playing their ribs like a xylophone with the sharp edge of a knife. A heavy unseen weight pressed down and surrounded them, it felt like getting buried alive underneath several feet of dirt and stone. 

  
They pressed their forehead against the pavement, eyes wide and mouth half-open in a cry that never came. Their hands grasped and clawed at the front of their sweater as if such an action could remove the pain they felt in their core. The feeling was ultimately unbearable, worse than anything pain they have ever felt before. It twisted and stabbed, empty yet ready to burst, and oh so unbelievably tight; enough that it felt as if they were being strangled. It festered like ants in an open wound, setting every inch of their body on fire. 

  
Then the foreign emotions shoved itself to the forefront of their mind. It screamed at them like a heartbroken banshee, intruding itself into what should’ve been a place solely for them. 

  
**DANGER**

  
**DANGER**

  
**DANGER**

  
It _screamed._

  
**THREAT!**

  
**THREAT!**

  
**THREAT!**

The poor child reached out to the string.

  
  
And pulled. 

  
  
**.**   
**.**   
**.**

**The void greeted them.  
  
**

**.**   
**.**   
**.**

  
They gasped, startling back and clutching weakly at their sleeves. It felt like their had just burst through the surface of water only to be exposed to below freezing temperature air.

  
Their back hit a wall as they tired to- tried... to...

  
Wall?

  
I blinked my eyes rapidly, activity trying to steady my breathing, looking around erratically. The glowing walls shifted back into solids as the world started coming back into focus. The world seemed less bright. The floor oddly smooth. Everything seemed to be calming down-

  
WHAT THE HECK IS THAT-

  
... oh..

I look at the loose piece of paper that fluttered over to me, harmlessly. I couldn’t stop the pink in my cheeks from growing as I tried to come to term with the fact I was ~~_scared_~~ startled by a _piece of paper_. 

  
Well, at least no one ever has to know that that happened. Hm?

  
My eyes narrowed at the paper, after turning it around in my hands, it looked like a worksheet? At the top of the page, written in a fast, barely readable, scrawny font was a name: **Izuku Midoriya.**

  
... _huh_.

  
A heavy thud caught my attention next, whipping my head around just in time to see **him** sliding down the wall onto his butt — **he** was cornered. Three humans surrounded him snickering to themselves, sometimes spitting jeers at him. All four of them wore the same clothes, which was a bit weird, but that didn’t distract from the fact **his** bright yellow was tossed to the ground without any care; it’s contents spilled over the ground like spoilt milk. 

  
Nor did it distract from the fact that the human's stepped forward and _kicked_ **him** in the gut; laughing while they did.

  
My own stomach lurched at the sight, almost felt it even. It wasn’t a light dig either. 

  
They exchanged some words between them — what I couldn’t hear — and laughed some more before leaving; stepping with out a care on whatever poor notebook was in their path. 

  
And what did he do? **He**... **H** e... he just sat there and took it. He sat there and took the attack, arms wrapped around his midsection and curling in on himself. He didn’t fight back. He didn’t talk back. He just took it like-... like...

  
...

  
I stood up, gripping the paper tightly and walked.

  
The tightness was gone.

  
  
No one saw who gather up all the stray papers, or picked up the beaten up notebooks and books. No who noticed how the snapped pencils and pens were zipped back up into their cases. No one saw anything.

  
When he finally uncurled himself, the greenette had a surprised look on his face when he saw his backpack sitting in front of him. He looked around, but saw nothing left on the ground, not even a spec of graphite. He looked cautious, slowly reaching out and grabbing the bag like a startled deer. He rummaged around inside it and found nothing out of place, like the event earlier never even happened. 

  
But it did happen, if his wince when standing up was any indication. He slung the backpack over his shoulders and peaked out around the corner, searching and scanning his surroundings; Out of fear or caution, or both. Seemingly satisfied, he let out a sigh and started walking down the hall — presumably heading home — rubbing his bruised stomach.

  
No one noticed.

  
...

  
Humans are cruel, hateful creatures. They destroy everything they touch and hurt everything that comes near them; even their own kind. 

  
All humans are the same.

... But maybe your not, _**Izuku**_.


	6. Menus

* * *

It’s been at least a week since I woke up in this world, since... all that happened.

  
At least... I think it’s been a week? I’m not entirely sure.

  
I mean, I did find a calendar when exploring the apartment, but it wasn’t very helpful. A con of living in the Underground was that time flowed much differently; after all, it’s hard to tell the time when there is only rock and earth above your head. Besides, it’s been so long, dates and times of the past have long since blurred into simple snapshots of memories. 

  
7 nights have past, so that should be a week. The day... doesn’t really matter much. And it’s sometime in April — early or late depends on when the calendar is changed next.

  
A month.

  
The only piece of solid knowledge I have in this world.

  
...

  
So far I’ve kept to a somewhat set routine; if only to keep me sane if nothing else. Most days I would spend walking around the area, mapping it out, seeing what’s around. Then when it got late and hard to see I used the tether as a "shortcut" to blink back to **Izuku** is back at the apartment. 

  
I could see why the skeleton liked to use these so much, they were so _useful_. Now if only I could chose my target location. 

  
Speaking of the tether, after the _incident_ , it’s tugs have become less painful. Frequent yes, but noticeably less intense. A soft whisper of danger, a light tug, a mild burn, phantom aches — all paling severely in comparison to the pure agony of the first time.

  
They shudder as the possible reasons for such a change. 

  
I sigh and roll over onto my back — the living room floor was oddly comfortable. Staring up at the ceiling, moving not an inch, I let myself fall into a sense of calm. Letting the world fall away as time passed on. 

  
So many questions. So little answers. So few ways to gain answers. 

  
Too many unknowns. Too many knowns. Too little context to those knowns. 

  
Time isn’t an issue, but it feels like one. 

  
So many "why's."

  
So many "how’s."

  
So many...

  
So many...

  
...

  
... Before, it was always exciting to see something new — experience something fresh. Then it began to be repetitive, expected, concerning. We'd try something new. We’d try to find something new. A new scrap of text, no matter how small, how insignificant. Then... **You**...

  
I...

  
Everything here is new, unknown, _different_. 

  
So why does it ~~_scare_~~ me?

  
  
I reach my hand up.

  
  
Well there are _some_ things that don’t seem to change.

  
  
With a light flick of the wrist a set of menu's appear before me; suspended in the air by an unknown force. It was such a simple action, one I have done numerous times before with no flourish or fanfare. Yet something so _familiar_ still brought a smile to my features. 

  
  
**Izuku Midoriya**   
**Lv 1**   
**HP 25/25**   
**ATK 5 | DEF 5**   
**Quirkless**

**¥ 0**

**[Inventory]**   
**[Stats]**   
~~[Cell]~~

  
  
The menu was formatted slightly different, but nothing that didn’t make sense. There was new text, yet it just seemed like rewording. I brought the screen closer and tapped on the [ **Stats** ] option, a large box blipped into existence.

  
I blinked, slowly, then reached and touched the new menu. To my surprise it felt less tangible, unlike a solid plane of glass and more of a malleable screen sheet. The tips of my fingers buzzed as they pressed against the menu; it had very little give but enough for it to pull like friction. I ran my hand against its surface, taken in by the new feeling, when I noticed something.

  
The window shifted.

  
I stare at it blankly, before pressing my hand back onto the pane and gave it an experimental push.

  
It moved.

  
_I could move the menu windows._

  
My lips turn into a smile as I raised up both hands and played around a bit with this revelation. The main menu screen felt the most solid, which made sense, and gave me elation when I could slide it over the side of my view and not have it disappear. 

  
That is so much more useful.

  
I turn my attention back to the "Stats" screen. Which now, without anything but the ceiling behind it, I could finally read the darn thing. 

  
As the name suggests, it was a window that displayed ones own stats; in this case, namely, **Izuku**.

  
Everything was par for the course for the most parts. Name, ATK, DEF, HP, LV — the kind of stuff already available on the main menu screen. There was even a nifty little bar for EXP! As... morbid as that sounds. There wasn't a section that showed ones equipped weapon and armor, though that might be part of the [ **Inventory** ] option. The new parts did draw attention though. 

  
First there was **Status** , which showed as **None** so that must be a good sign?

  
Then there’s these two extra stats: **SpATK** and **SpDEF**. These were interesting — Special Attack and Defense I’m guessing. Did it have something to do with magic? Frisk never had these stats, but they couldn’t use magic so that would make sense? Does that mean humans here are still capable of magic? What an interesting and unnerving thought.

  
~~They should probably worry a bit, his numbers in those stats are terribly low if that’s the case.~~

  
Finally there was **Ability** , of which **Izuku** had **Quirkless**. 

  
I pause, reading this, thinking back to when I initially checked **Izuku** and Inko — they had _Quirkless_ and _Minor Telekinesis_ , respectively. It was a minor thing I didn’t give much thought to at the time but now it made somewhat more sense. The info was confusing, and probably lacking context but I think I have a grasp of how humans work here.

  
Humans probably have some sort of magic and these "Abilities" are a result or side effect of this magic. It just made sense. 

  
I huffed, wishing the menu would give more information than just a word on this Ability. Quirkless, sounded kinda cool, maybe it effected other humans abilities? Negating or weakening them? Is it Active or Passive? If it is a side effect passive would make sense. 

  
I shake my head. Back on track.

  
I close the [ **Stats** ] window and select the [ **Inventory** ] option next — since it seems **Izuku** doesn’t have his cellphone on him right now. 

  
Think of the prank calls. 

  
The screen appeared in front of them, and they stared at it a little overwhelmed at the amount of _everything_ shown. There were just... so many options.

  
Tabs. So many tabs. 

  
This was vastly different than the ITEM screen. 

  
Swallowing a breathe, I looked at the _larger_ screen presented to me. A row of tabs each with unique icons held fixed at the top of the screen. I tapped the ALL icon and... nothing, the screen still remained blank. An empty inventory. How... unsettling. 

  
~~They should probably sneak some healing items into his inventory sometime.~~

  
I pushed that screen away and pulled the next screen over — this one had more to look at. 

  
A small static image of **Izuku** took up majority of the window, his nervous smiling face staring ahead at nothing. The image was surprisingly detailed too — even showing each and every freckle on the boy's face — though it was overlaid with a light digital green. The tiny look a like was wearing the same casual clothes **Izuku** had on earlier; maybe their linked?

  
To the left of the image was a segmented bar, 5 little boxes in total. They had little icons in them too- Oh! This must be where you equip armor and weapons — and there’s five slots, that’s a lot of equipment! He must only wear amor when he’s going out — smart, but easier to have everything equipped at all times. 

  
Finally there was a small thin bar at the top of the window; a single line of text in between two arrows. The text read as "Current."

Curious.

  
Tapping the arrow caused the text to change, "Default" it said now. Waiting for a while, frowning when it seemed nothing changed, I tapped the arrow again. This time the it read as a random string of letters and numbers, but something did change. The text grayed out on this option and the mini **Izuku's** image pixelated and changed to show him wearing that strange black clothing.

  
Huh.

  
I tapped the arrow again.

  
Random string of text. White font. Mini **Izuku's** attire changed to just a pair of shorts-

  
They bolt up from the floor as a muffled scream echoes throughout the small apartment. Reflexively they double tap the button; "Default."

  
... Huh.

Interesting.


	7. Greetings

* * *

  
  
  


You carry over the six then round it down and then you solve the equation just as normal- Wait, no, did I skip a step? I skipped a step didn't I. Oh man this is bad-

  
"Izuku!"

  
I jolt up in my seat, gripping the pen tightly. Stupid reflexes. I force myself to relax and turn around in my chair, calling out through the door.

  
"Y-Yes mom?" Curse that stutter.

  
"Be sure not to stay up too late, okay?" She called back, motherly concern evident in her voice. 

  
Letting out a sigh, I responded back in the cheeriest voice I could muster and turned back to my homework. 

  
My head promptly hitting the desk with a heavy thud. 

  
Why was this being so difficult. 

  
I knew training for One for All would be hard. I knew it would exhausting and painful — especially with the tight timeframe we're working with. I knew all that already. But good gosh no one ever said it would be this _mentally_ taxing.

  
Even right now my entire body was as heavy as lead, lactic acid burned at my muscles, even my eyes felt tired. Everything hurt. Everything ached. I couldn’t feel my feet and I could feel every single sore fiber in my body. It felt like **_torture_** — _but it was worth it._

  
Every. Single. Second of it. 

  
Even if it kinda makes me want to die.

  
I tried to rub the dreariness out of my eyes, I had homework to finish gosh darn it! As All Might's successor I won’t be defeated by a little tiredness!

  
Can’t be!

  
...

  
My chair creaked as I slouched forward, propping up my head in one hand as my pen tapped against the desk in the other. I stared at the practically blank worksheet, the hiragana and numbers wavy and blurry, the paper practically glowing white from the lamp light. My eyes narrowed but that only seemed to make the print swim even more.

  
I can’t be defeated by something as easy as _math_.

  
Bitting back a groan I squeezed my eyes shut; maybe they needed to rest for a bit? Yeah that’s probably it. When I open them again they’ll be refreshed and I can finish this no problem!

  
A chill went down my spine, like I was suddenly hit with a wave of cold air. It was cool and honestly refreshing, even if it burned at my aching shoulders a bit. I couldn’t stop a small sigh of relief as the feeling washed over me. It was foreign yet familiar all the same; like an close friend you haven’t met yet. 

I took a deep breath and then a long exhale. I can do this. I can do this!

  
I won’t be defeated by some stupid homework!

  
**• _The thought of completing the Math Homework fills you with, DETERMINATION._**

  
Heck yeah it does!

  
...

  
Wait-

  
My chin hit with the desk jolting me out of the shocked stupor. The chair getting knocked over in my scramble to turn around, a flinch away from jumping onto the desk behind me. My teeth ached from the sharp impact as my eyes darted around the room trying to find some hidden speaker or unknown assailant or or-

  
" _Izuku_! Are you okay? Is everything alright?"

  
An undignified noise squeaked past me at the sound of my moms voice. She sounded worried, probably hovering outside the door ready to come in at a moments notice. I swallowed a lump in my throat and replied, trying to hide the rising anxiety from seeping into my already shaking voice.

  
"I’m fine!" I stuttered out, "Just- Just got spooked! Yeah! A lizard just ran across the floor and startled me, nothing to worry about! No need to come in!"

I gave a light chuckle which hopefully didn’t sound too forced as the hallway quieted.

  
"... Okay, if you say so sweetie. Good Night!"

  
"N-Night mom." The words came out at the end of a breath as some tension left my shoulders.

  
A moment of reprieve before my body was pulled taut as the reason why I was so worried about mom coming hit my senses like a tidal a wave; again.

  
I scan the room, the silence dragging on uncomfortably long, looking for anything out of place. Did the room get darker? It definitely got darker didn't it. Oh man- was it just one of the neighbors? A villain? It sounded like it was right behind me- I’m I just losing it? I’m losing it aren't I-

  
"... Can you hear me?"

  
Eep.

  
I stare into the darkness, every inch of me ready to go into fight or flight at the drop of a hat. Everything was quiet again; I had a strange feeling that whatever asked the question was waiting for an answer. Hesitantly, I squeak out a "Y-Yeah?"

  
Silence.

  
"Can... you _see_ me?"

  
My throat clamped up, but the heart started to calm down. I felt more awake now, and the voice kept sending conflicting signals into my brain. A large part of me wanted to just book it out of the room, another wanted to brandish my ballpoint as a weapon like that would ever work, and the other...

  
... I shook my head slowly. 

  
That question, the voice, sounded so _young_. Almost like...

  
"Who... Who are you?" The words barely high enough to be a whisper.

  
I felt something prick at something in my chest; it wasn’t uncomfortable, but it also wasn’t what made me clamp my hands over my mouth to silence answer noise that dared to raise alarm.

  
It was only a blink.

  
One moment there was nothing and the next... They were there.

  
Standing in the middle of my room was a small child in a green sweater with single yellow stripe through the middle. The very image of them appeared cut out from reality itself; the shadows and light of the room not effecting them in any way, shape or form. In fact, it was almost like they had a reddish tint to them — an effect of a quirk perhaps?

  
They had a small perfect smile on their face and stared at me big bright red eyes that _stared into my very soul._

  
"Greetings, **_Izuku_**."

  
I gulped. It was the same voice; they had the same voice. Of course they have the same voice their probably the same person; I scolded myself in my head. This is crazy- am I crazy? There’s a small child in bedroom. _A child_. Am I gonna get arrested?

  
The child... who is just staring at me unblinking while I have a mental breakdown. They were just... staring. Not moving at all, smile not wavering an inch — I couldn’t even tell if they were _breathing_. 

  
It was very... _unsettling._

  
Despite the situation, I manage to scrounge up some courage and ask again. "Who... W-Who are you? H-How do you know my name?"

  
They giggled. _Giggled._

  
"Of course I know your name, why wouldn’t I? I’m your partner, **partner**." They say cheerily, tilting their head to the side as they do so.

  
"P-Partner?" _They said it so matter of factly._ "What do you mean?"

  
"I’m your partner." As if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "What else would it mean?"

  
"How- Wha- why?" I sputtered, thoughts running a mile a minute.

  
Okay okay okay calm down Izuku think think. Partner, they called me their partner. Or was that their my partner? This doesn’t make sense, nothing is making sense. Are they a hallucination? A dream? This has to be a dream. That’s the only explanation. Why do they know my name? Why are they in my room? What do they mean by "partner"? Why are they acting so familiar-

  
Wait...

  
"Are you... Is this a Quirk?" Are you my quirk went unsaid. I mean, it’s absolutely unheard of for a quirk to manifest this late into life. Though this is an absurd situation.

  
Silence followed the question, the child's expression finally changing. They seemed to keen forward, smile dropping into a small thoughtful frown.

  
"... Quirk?" They sounded so genuinely curious; I hazard to say confused since everyone knew what a Quirk was! ... right?

  
"Y-Yeah, a Quirk. You know, like a special power? Individuality? Practically everyone has one." I mean statistically that’s true. 

  
I don’t know why, but I started to become less tense; less on edge. The entire atmosphere of the room seemed to shift to something more relaxed. Even the kid seemed affected by it, their body was less stiff and their arms hung loose at their sides.

  
They furrowed their brow. "No, I’m not a 'Quirk.' That’d just be silly and weird."

  
Silly? Weird? "What do you mean? Who are you? What are you doing in my room? Is this an effect of a Quirk? Is any of this that’s happening even-" I slap a hand over my mouth before I go could on a most likely night long tangent. 

  
"I’m your partner, I said that already." They said raising a brow, probably getting annoyed at my muttering curse because I swear it’s a curse. "And why wouldn’t I be in here?"

  
"... Because it’s my room?" We stared at each other in silence, no light of realization appearing in the other's eyes. Did they... not understand the societal connotations of that? That’s would be... weird.

  
"How, long have you been here?" I ask instead, somehow settling to sitting on the floor. When did I get on the floor?

  
"You slid down while having a ping pong match in your head earlier." They answered, crossing their legs under them- were they floating? "Yes I am floating."

  
Gosh. Darn. Muttering.

  
I feel my face heat up. "S-Sorry."

  
"What are you sorry about?"

  
"Uh, for muttering?"

  
"Why?"

  
"Um... people say it’s annoying.. I really should break the habit." The last part was under my breath, but I had a sneaking suspicion the odd child still heard it.

  
"It’s... not really but okay." They shrugged, honest confusion in their eyes.

  
Like, what? How is it not annoying? Everyone says it’s annoying; Kacchan especially. I’m pretty sure mom thinks it’s annoying but she still won’t say anything...

  
I snap my mouth shut and stare at the ground when I catch them giving me look. 

  
"Do... you still want me to answer that question?"

  
"Q-Question? What ques- Oh! Y-yeah. Yes. Please?"

  
They waved their hand nonchalant, their expression switching to a bored one. "Well, if your'e talking about just right now I’d say probably just around the time you’ve been in here yourself. But if you meant in general... I’d say a handful of weeks? A month at the very least. Just a rough guess really."

  
"A-A month?! Wait wait wait you guess?" With how much my voice keeps cracking and rising, I’m honestly surprised mom hadn’t come in by now. 

  
"Yeah? I mean, I can’t say for certain; since I don’t know which day exactly I woke up but yeah that’s pretty much the time frame."

  
Don’t know which day- Woke up? Wait... A handful of weeks, a least a month... are they... "Are-Are you the Ghost of Aldera High?!"

  
A beat.

  
"... What?"

  
I blinked at their deadpan expression. "T-The Ghost of Aldera H-High? Uh, a rumor started going around a week after the the Sludge Villain Incident t-that a ghost was haunting an-and causing panic through the school. Like slamming lockers, tripping students, shorting out the lights, supernatural stuff like that. The teachers keep saying that it’s just a couple students using their quirks to do an elaborate prank b-but I’m not sure if they believe that either.... I-I don’t know, everyone says they’ve experienced it at least once but I don’t think it’s ever happened to me?"

  
They had a thoughtful look.

  
"... So I’m a ghost story now? ... Cool."

  
I blanched. "That was you?!"

  
They shrugged and smile, "Of course it was me, who else? Also that light thing, I was just flicking the light switch on and off — they're expression were absolutely hilarious!"

  
"But-But why?"

  
Their smile grew into a grin, showing off pearly white teeth. "Because they were messing with you!" They said, hint of annoyance in their voice. "Why wouldn’t I mess with them back?"

  
"Why?"

  
"Because they were messing with you." They repeated.

  
"No no no," I waved my hands trying to backpedal. "Why were you doing that?"

  
"Because they were messing with-" "ME. I g-get that but, _why."_

  
I snap, the shame and fear of interrupting someone being overpowered by the need to get answers. I mean, why would anyone even do this? Everyone messes with me, that’s _normal_. It isn’t anything worth warranting creating a literally _poltergeist_ act for. 

  
"... They were messing with you; _hurting_ you." They say slowly, "What else was I supposed to do?"

  
"I-I don't know!" I say exasperated "Maybe not cause pile ups in the hallways? Not sending Yamada-kun to the _hospital_ -"

  
"To my credit, he did that to himself, I just set up the bucket-"

  
"He got a concussion! Nothing he ever did ever constituted him getting hurt!"

  
"Are you sure about that?"

  
"YES! N-No. I-I- Ughhh." I bang the back of head against the desk, covering my face. Okay yeah, maybe Yamada-kun can be _a little bit of a jerk sometimes_ but he’s not a bad guy! 

  
"Why are you defending that human?"

  
"I’m not-" I take a deep breath, settling my nerves. "C-Can you please stop being supernatural at the school, please?"

  
"Sure." _Oh what a relief-_ "When those humans stop being jerks to you." Darn it — of course.

  
"Why, _exactly,_ are you doing this? Beyond them 'messing' with me?" I asked, trying to probe for an reason for this pseudo-guardian angel happenings. 

  
"I’m your partner."

  
"That literally doesn’t answer anything."

  
They stare blankly. "... You, really don’t know how any of this works, do you?"

I sit up, shaking my head. "N-No, I don’t. Could you explain, please?"

  
They give me an odd look before shrugging. "I’m your partner, we're essentially tethered together by the soul. I'm basically do whatever you want or need. Answering questions, talking for you, doing tasks you can’t, managing your menus, keeping you alive — normal things like that."

  
That’s... half of that didn’t make sense and the other half just isn’t normal. _How is that normal._

  
"That’s- I never asked you to do any of that stuff! — I didn’t even know you were here until just now!"

  
" 'Keeping you alive,' you were in danger. In fact, you're in constant danger just being in proximity of that dungeon of a school." 

  
"I’m- I’m not in danger!" I could’ve said more, defended more, but they fixed me with such an intense look it made the air in my lungs trapped; it made me want to squirm in my seat. 

  
They stared straight at me until they suddenly looked off to the side. "... I’m your partner, I-..." They trail off, closing their mouth in a tight smile.

  
The air in the room felt heavier, the shadows deep and draping over the world seamlessly. It was... uncomfortable.

...

  
"I’m your partner" that’s what they said... not "we are," not "you are," but... And when they tried to describe what exactly a "partner" meant it sound a lot like a sl... a-a slaaa....

  
... nothing about this was _normal_.

  
I...

  
...

  
I look up at the child, who somehow seemed smaller; hunched over in the dark. The way they talked, the way they acted, the fact they only really spoke I-I a-asked a que-question- ... 

  
They looked...

  
"H-Hey...?"

  
I leaned forward and placed a hand over theirs. I could feel them stiffen under the touch, their head snapping back to face me; leaning ever so slightly away. I pull away quickly, holding my hands up in a hopefully non-threatening manner.

  
"S-Sorry! I didn’t mean to- I-I mean- We really didn’t get off on the best foot now did we?" I stutter out and gave the best smile I could muster. I hold out a hand as an offering. "H-Hi! I’m Izuku, Midoriya Izuku! I hope we can be _friends_!"

  
They peered at my through their bangs. "... friends...?"

  
"Y-Yeah! Friends! You know, friends! Pals! Chums! Amigos!... other words that are synonymous with friends." An awkward chuckle fell from my lips as I swore I could see them smile a little wider. A though then hit me, "Uh... What was your name again? I don’t think I ever asked- I’m so sorry!"

  
"Don't be sorry." They looked amused? Reserved? It’s kinda hard to tell. "As for my name... it’ll be whatever you want to call me."

  
That... tone again. "I-I mean I _could_ b-but I don’t _want_ to. Personally, I-I’d really like to know your name — your **_real name_**!"

  
Their posture straighten when I said that, red eyes staring into my green ones with... confusion? Distress? It was really hard to tell...

  
"My... My **_true name_**?"

  
_Close enough._ I grin, "Yeah! Let’s go with that! I’d... I'd like to know you!"

  
They stare, then they smile. It was a small smile, a sad smile.

  
"... I'm... My name is -"

  
Huh?

  
"C-Could you say that again? I don’t think I heard it right."

  
"My name is -"

  
There it was again.

  
They furrowed their brow, saying it again, slower.

  
""

" -!"

  
"I’m -!"

  
" -!"

  
What I was hearing, was hard to describe; it like muted static noise had garbled their words. I tried to read their lips to best I could but even then I couldn’t even pick out how many syllables were in it.

  
"MY NAME IS -!"

  
I could hear the desperation in their voice, their eyes wide as they cried loud enough to rattle the walls. They were hunched over shaking, arms wrapped around and clutching the sleeves of their sweater. They looked so... lost.

  
"M-My n-name is -" Their voice cracked and petered off; staring straight ahead at nothing. 

  
I placed a hand on their back, trying to comfort them. "Hey are you okay is something wrong-"

  
They flinched away sharply, eyes snapping up. My hand recoils as if burnt, I try to deescalate. "I’m sorry! I d-don’t know how to- How can I-"

  
"Go to sleep."

  
"H-Huh?"

  
They look away. "Go to sleep, you're tired."

  
"W-wha? I’m not... tired..." My body suddenly felt very heavy and sore; was my eyesight always that blurry?

  
The last thing I saw was their odd red wavering form.

  
  
...

  
  
_Did I do my homework?_

  
  
My heart rate spiked as I threw the covers off — barely stoping myself from face-planting on the floor. 

  
Wait. 

  
Floor. Bed. Light. Birds. Day?

  
I scrambled to my feet and grabbed the All Might alarm clock next to the bed. 6am. _It was morning._

  
H-How did I get into bed? When did I even go to bed last night? What even happened last night?

  
My head ached and my chest felt sore in a place I couldn’t even fathom — ugh. I looked around the room and saw stuff that definitely wasn't like that last night; I think. My uniform was hung neatly on the door hook and my backpack was left, open, by said door. I didn’t even need to walk over to confirm everything was in there — I just, knew. 

  
Wait, the homework.

  
Filled with dread I looked over at my desk. 

  
It’s fine it’s fine it’s fine it’s fine right I can just do it on the way to class no big deal it’s only second subject I can just do it during homeroom no one will mind at all I hope it’s fine-

  
I picked the worksheet, turning over again and again, stunned. There, in pencil, was equations and solutions; written in neat, compact, print style handwriting. I looked it over to see if I was hallucinating but, no, everything was correct — down to even the decimal points. But, how?

  
Hm?

  
In the corner of the page was a little penciled in note. " **=)** "

  
A... Smiley face?

  
I... smiled.

  
I think... I made a friend last night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the stretch of time between this and the last chapter. Had a bit of trouble writing this part, so comments appreciated.
> 
> Hope you all are staying safe and healthy. =)


End file.
